


Things You Lost

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Dramatic, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Lessons, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Moral Lessons, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Coran tries to bond with the gang and help them work through some stuff. It's not that they don't take it seriously enough. No, they sort of take it too seriously...Oneshot/drabble





	Things You Lost

"Okay, I'm glad all of you decided to come and listen to what I have to say!" Coran said brightly, looking around at everyone. They looked back at him, half curious and half honestly apprehensive. After all, Coran could be...enthusiastic. Whether or not he meant to be. "First exercise. Imagine if someone handed you a box full of all the items you have lost throughout your life."

"...it would be nice to get my sense of purpose back." Allura of all people said first. Next to her, Pidge sat up with a smirk. 

"Oh, wow, my childhood innocence! Thank you for finding this."

"My will to live!" Shiro said in a mock serious voice. Though he could've been serious too, who knows. He was the kind of guy to make ironic dead jokes. Ahem. "I haven’t seen this in years!"

"I knew I lost that potential somewhere." Keith muttered. 

"Ah, mental stability." Lance smirked too, and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed behind his head. "My old friend."

"..." Hunk stared at all of them then too. "...guys, would you lighten up a little?"


End file.
